


i fucked your mom

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Reddie Soulmate aus [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: Soulmates have a specific phrase on them, a phrase that means something to the two of them.Eddie has 'I fucked your mom' on his arm,





	i fucked your mom

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! i havent written fic in like over 2 years so i hope its ok!

I fucked your mom. 

It was an odd soulmark for sure. Mrs Kaspbrak had almost screamed when she saw it start to show up on her little boy’s arm; she’d thought it a cancerous mole at first, but when the deep black letters fully took shape she knew it for what it was. She thought back to all of the men who had shared her bed - only one other besides Eddie’s father - none of whom were even in the age range to be her Eddie’s soulmate. She resided herself to stay celibate for the rest of her life just in case. 

-

The pharmacy was like a second home for Eddie. His mom was always sending him in there to try new medication for his ‘sickness’.

He had always assumed his sickness was because of the words on his arm, the ones his mother bandaged over every day to keep them out of sight. One day, however, his mom had fallen asleep with one of her romance TV shows on. It showed a couple with words on the stars’ arms, words that meant they were soulmates.

Eddie had gone to the library. He found books on the subject and read them until his eyes burned and his watch beeped as his reminder to take his medication. The dusty book - which made him need his inhaler every time he turned a page - said that a soulmark was a phrase that two people had on them, a phrase that meant something to each of them. Not everyone got a soulmark, only about one in fifty. He had skipped out of the library with the thought that out there, someone was perfect for him in every way, even if Eddie didn’t understand the soulmark just yet.

In the two years after Eddie understood what his soulmark meant, at first he had been disgusted, not wanting anyone near his mommy, but if it was his soulmark, he decided it must be important. Still, every man that came near his mom he was wary.

The pharmacy was cold when Eddie entered it, the air-conditioned blast giving him goosebumps after being out in the summer sun with his friends all afternoon. The Losers Club, as they called themselves, were waiting for him in the alley outside since Richie had gone to get ice cream and food wasn’t allowed in the pharmacy. Eddie went to the counter and got his refills. The pills were a comforting weight in his fanny pack. 

He went back out to his friends. Richie hadn’t gotten back from the ice cream van yet so Eddie sat on the step outside to wait. Bill was talking about what his little brother, Georgie, had done last night, and Eddie tried to listen but his mind was elsewhere. 

“Eds, did you get your mom’s contraceptive pills?” Richie asked, jogging over with two ice cream cones in his hands. 

“What?” Eddie said, his eyebrow raised.

“She ran out didn’t she tell you?” Richie said and passed an ice cream into Eddie’s hands.

“And how would you even know that, asshole?” 

Richie smiled. “I fucked your mom, didn’t she tell you?”

Eddie’s heart stopped in his chest. He reached for his inhaler and took a long puff of it. Richie couldn’t be serious. It couldn’t be Richie. He was having a panic attack, he was sure. 

“He’s j-j-j-joking, Eds, it’s his new thing to say,” Bill said, putting a comforting hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie felt like he could breathe again. It wasn’t Richie; people didn’t just say their soulmark phrase casually. It was something too personal to say to everyone. 

“I’m not joking, I fucked his mom,” Richie said and then pointed at Bill and Stan. “I fucked your moms too.”

Stan rolled his eyes and stood up from the step they were perched on. “Are we going to the quarry or are we just staying here listening to Richie’s bullshit?”

Eddie and Richie quickly finished their ice cream and hopped onto their bikes. 

They had been waiting for the weather to warm up enough to go to the quarry. The deep water would be refreshing on such a sweltering day. Parking their bikes in the grass, the boys started to get undressed down to their underwear. Eddie neatly folded his clothes and put them beside his bike. 

He made sure that his bandage was still tightly tied around his arm before joining the other boys. If they saw it - especially if Richie saw it - he’d never hear the end of it. The boys were at the edge, all looking down to the seemingly never-ending drop into the deep water. When Eddie stood next to them, however, it wasn’t the drop he noticed, it was the band around Richie’s arm. 

He couldn’t help himself. “What’s that?” He touched Richie’s arm.

Richie looked at his band and then back to Eddie. “Me and your mom got matching tattoos.”

Eddie wanted to say more but Richie took the plunge into the quarry below.

-

In his ‘what I did over the summer’ essay, Eddie didn’t think he could write about killing an evil clown after it turned into a leper and threw up in his face. Besides that, he thought he had a good summer; he’d made more friends and the friendships he already had were stronger than ever. 

Two of his new friends turned out to be soulmates too. During Bev’s rescue, Ben said something to her that obviously meant something to the two of them. They had been together ever since. Eddie had thought that Bev had a thing for Bill initially, but she and Ben seemed perfect together. 

On the last day of summer, they all went to the quarry again. Bev was the first to jump in again; she’d become even more fearless since they’d defeated It. Ben was next to go in, followed by Bill, Mike and Stan. 

Eddie was still getting the nerve to jump as Richie stood next to him. He still had that band around his arm, it’s bright red colour a startling difference to Richie’s pale skin. 

“What is that, seriously?” Eddie asked.

Richie looked to what Eddie was talking about. “It’s your mom’s initials.”

Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes. “Do you ever get bored of the ‘your mom’ jokes?”

Richie looked at his arm and smiled softly. “I doubt I ever will.”

Eddie wanted to ask Richie what he meant by that, but Richie ran and jumped into the quarry. Not wanting to be left alone, Eddie jumped after him. 

Since school was starting up again tomorrow, they all played until it started to get dark. The quarry was almost magical in the dark, the lights from Derry barely reaching the sky so the stars could shine, reflecting their light off the dark water. They were swimming in stars. 

Eddie couldn’t help but watch Richie. The rest of the losers had gotten out of the water and were waiting to dry off enough to get dressed, but Richie was floating in the water, his eyes closed to the stars above. 

The rest of the losers decided to leave once they were dressed, but Eddie couldn’t leave Richie on his own in the dark so he stayed for a bit. As the night started to cool down to the point where Eddie was shivering, Richie finally got out of the water. 

Richie shook off his soaked hair and wandered up to the bank. Not realising it until Richie fell over, Eddie saw that Richie hadn’t got his glasses on since they were still on top of the only pile of clothes remaining. Eddie ran over to Richie, helping him up off the dirty ground. It wasn’t until they were stood up that Eddie could see in the cold light of the moon that Richie’s band had gone, the red fabric was ripped on the floor below them. 

He squinted his eyes to make out what was on Richie’s arm. It was clearly black writing but the light was too dim for Eddie to read it very well. He walked Richie over to his clothes and handed him his glasses. As Richie turned to grab his clothes, the unobstructed light of the moon hit his arm and Eddie could read what it said.

I fucked your mom. 

-

Seeing Eddie again was like a breath of fresh air. No. It was like he could breathe again after twenty-seven years of drowning. Richie wasn’t a serious guy, wasn’t someone to bare his soul and admit his feelings to anyone, so his newfound - well, newly remembered - feelings for Eddie were inconvenient. 

The years he’d spent away from Derry, away from Eddie, had been fine he’d thought. He had a successful career, a house, a car, but he’d never found his soulmate. He’d had the words on his arm since he could remember, those scrawled words always mocking him. So he’d mocked them back, whenever he could. He'd make a ‘your mom’ joke, mostly because they were hilarious, but he’d always check the reaction of people when he said the phrase as it was written. 

Back in Derry he didn’t remember everything yet, but his feelings for Eddie were back with a vengeance. Richie didn’t know if anything had happened between them when they were younger or God forbid they were soulmates, but he knew he had a great big stinking crush on a married man.

Any chance he got when they were hunting down the clown, Richie held onto Eddie, checked on him, made him laugh. God he’d missed that laugh. He’d even killed the guy that stabbed Eddie in the cheek. Killed someone. Richie Tozier actually killed someone.

He’d kill something else by the end of the day hopefully. They’d gone down into Pennywise’s crackhead house, into the sewer and then into a chasm. 

Richie had resisted holding Eddie’s hand through the dark tunnels. Richie had almost died up in the house, but he knew that Eddie was way more terrified than him. They stayed close together, Richie not wanting to stray just in case something happened. He had a sinking feeling that something would. 

When the ‘very scary’ door showed them a closet, Richie thought he was going to throw up, that Eddie was going to know all about his secret. Eddie looked just as freaked out, however, and they slammed the door closed. 

Finding their way back to the group and back to Pennywise, Richie grabbed something to kill the clown with. Running into the room and seeing Its mouth open, he prepared to attack.

“Yippy-ky-ay motherfu-” he started before the deadlights got him.

He couldn’t describe the feeling, but if he tried it would be something like feeling empty, so empty he could float, but then so heavy - so, so heavy - with the knowledge of everything. He was staring into everything and nothing at the same time. He was everything and nothing.

Just as he started to feel like he’d never get back down to Earth, he fell. Eddie was above him, leaning over, happiness flowing from him. He’d done it. He’d killed Pennywise. His brave, brave Eddie had done it. 

Then it happened.

Richie’s elation turned to ashes in his mouth as blood flowed from Eddie’s.

He held him. He held him so tight. Nothing he could do would stop the bleeding. Useless. He was useless. This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be. Not Eddie. Not him. 

“Richie,” Eddie groaned out, his voice weak, “I fucked your mom.”

-

Richie fell. He fell back to rock hard ground of the chasm. Eddie was leaning over him, happiness flowing through him. He’d done it. He’d killed-

No. No he hadn’t.

Richie moved fast, grabbing Eddie in a hug and pulling him away just as Pennywise’s claw hit the space where Eddie had just been.

“Woah,” Eddie breathed out, looking at where he’d just been and then back to Richie.

“No way that fucker is killing my soulmate,” Richie said to Eddie. 

He pulled off his jacket and tugged the sleeve of his shirt up and showed Eddie what it said. Eddie went wide-eyed and then did the same, showing Richie the same phrase on his own arm.

“It’s you,” Eddie said, a happy smile taking over the shock on his face. “How did you know?”

Richie saw that Pennywise was going after the rest of the losers. He looked back to his soulmate. “We’ll talk about it later. Now let’s kill this fucking clown.”

-

Pennywise was reduced to the disgusting baby creature it was, its heart destroyed and its body reduced to ash. They’d actually done it. If only Stan was there to see it. 

Bev was the first to jump into the quarry as it always had been. They all followed. Some time in the chasm, Ben and Bev had both remembered that they were soulmates, each having ‘January embers’ on their waists. Despite how horrific the ordeal had been, soulmates had been found.

They washed their dirty clothes in the quarry water. Eddie started to complain about how many germs were in the water until he caught Richie’s eye and smiled. Once they’d gotten the grime from their clothes, they started to play like they used to, dunking each other and splashing. Eddie tugged Richie away from the rest of the group, they swam a little bit away for some privacy. 

“How did you know?” Eddie asked.

“I saw- I saw it in the deadlights. You said it to me and I just knew.” 

“As soon as you said it, I remembered something,” Eddie admitted. “When we were younger I saw your mark and knew it was you. I don’t know why I never said anything, but I wish I had. We could have had so much more time. So many years were wasted.”

Richie looked at Eddie, he couldn’t believe it. “Why didn’t you say something you little shit!” He dunked Eddie into the water.

Eddie got his own back and pull him down with him. Eddie was surprisingly strong as he pulled Richie down. They got face to face in the murky water. Eddie pulled them both back up and put his hands on either side of Richie’s face.

“I fucked your mom, Richie Tozier.”

Richie smiled so widely his face hurt. “I love you too, Eddie Kaspbrak,” he replied and kissed his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> thats right enjoy a happy ending, they deserve it goddammit


End file.
